Shadow the Hedgehog's Interview with the Vampire
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Fic of the film by Neil Jordan, The Vampire Shadow the Hedgehog tells his story to a curious interviewer.


**Shadow the Hedgehog's Interview with the Vampire**

**Disclaimer note from Bloodrayne666: **This film is one of my favouraite films, yet I never read any of Anne Rice's novels, Neil Jordan's adaptation of Interview with the Vampire was amazing, This fic does not in anyway affect Anne Rice or her characters, the characters used in the fic are from Neil Jordan's film and are nowhere near the origanal work of Anne Rice, mainly because when i read the triva, I saw that the book and the film are very different! Also I wrote to the admins of this site some time ago and told them this was what I was going to do and ask if making a fic of the film was ok, yet I had no reply. Anyway, this fic is based on the Neil Jordan Film, interview with the Vampire, so enjoy!

**Cast**

**Lestat: ****Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Louis: ****Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Armand: ****Espio the Chameleon**

**Satiago: ****Knuckles the Echidna**

**Claudia:** **Cream the Rabbit**

**David the Interviewer:**** Tails Miles Prower**

**Yvette: (Louis's maid): ****Blaze the Cat**

**Madeline:**** Amy Rose**

**Louis's dead wife: ****Rouge the Bat**

The city of Mobotropolis stood glittering under the night sky and full moon, in the busy streets below, Mobians were running around in different directions getting on with their daily lives.

But unknown to them, in a window of a hostel above the crossroads stood a black hedgehog in a leather coat stared down at the busy Mobians. "So you want me to tell you the story of my life?" he said quietly. Behind him sat a young fox dressed in a brown suit at a small table.

"Like I said that's what I do" said the fox "I interview people, I'm a collector of lives" the hedgehog didn't turn around "You'll need a lot of tape for my story" he said quietly. "No problem" said the fox "I got a bag full of tape" The hedgehog still didn't turn around as he continued to speak.

"You followed me here didn't you?" "Yeah I suppose I did" said the fox, "you seemed interesting" he looked at the hedgehog who continued to look out the window, he tried to make the atmosphere less uncomfortable. "This is where you live?" he asked looking around the plain room "no" replied the hedgehog "just a room"

The fox then looked at the tape recorder he had in front of him, "what do you say we get started?" he asked as he clicked the play and record button. "So…" he started "what do you do?" "I'm a vampire" said the hedgehog. The fox chuckled "I haven't heard that before" he said "you mean this literally I take it?"

"Of course" said the hedgehog "I was waiting for you in that alley, watching you, watching me, and then you began to speak" "What a lucky break for me" said the fox, "Perhaps lucky for both of us" said the black hedgehog. The fox then got curious about what the hedgehog said about him waiting. "You said you were waiting for me?" said the fox, "what were you gonna do? Kill me? Drink my blood?" "Yes" said the hedgehog in a low voice.

"But you'd needn't be concerned about that now" "you really believe this don't you?" asked the fox "that you're a vampire?" the hedgehog then turned to him, "we can't begin this way" he said "let me turn on the light" "I thought Vampires didn't like the light?" asked the fox "we love it" said the hedgehog in a low voice "I only wanted to prepare you"

Just then the light went on, the fox turned to see the hedgehog standing by the switch, then suddenly the hedgehog was sitting front of him. The fox jumped up in fright, how did the hedgehog move so fast? "Christ!" he shouted jumping up in shock. "Don't be frightened" said the Hedgehog calmly "I want this opportunity" "How the hell did you do that?"

"The same as you do" replied the hedgehog still in the same calm voice, "a series of simple gestures, only I moved too fast for you to see" The hedgehog's eyes began to glow red as he spoke the next few words "I'm flesh and blood, but not mobian, I haven't been mobian for 200 years"

He then gestured for the young fox to sit down "Please…" the fox then sat down shakily, "how can I put you at ease?" whispered the hedgehog "shall we begin like David Copperfield? I am born? I grew up? Or shall we begin when I was born into Darkness, as I call it?"

The hedgehog then smirked "that's where we should start, don't you think?" "you're…you're not lying are you?" stammered the fox "why should I lie?" asked the hedgehog.


End file.
